


The Hearth

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fantasy AU, First Meeting, Gabriel is a forest siren, Jack is a hermit, M/M, fairy tale, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: “Jackie,” His mother would say to him as she tucked in him at night, “Remember if you’re ever lost, make a fire. The Hulder are attracted to fires, and if you invite them, and are kind to them, they will look after you and the hearth.” She’d pinch his cheek and say in a stern tone, “But if you’re rude to them, or turn them away, they’ll roast you and eat you right over your own firepit!”
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I did for a recent Zine project. I did really enjoy working on this and being a part of that project BUT it was extremely hard to stay within my 2k word budget lol. I feel like this story could have easily been expanded, but alas, I didn't have the ability. 
> 
> Maybe I'll make a sequel to this one day which will encompass more of woodsman Jack and monster Gabe. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack knew these woods. 

He had been raised in a village a few miles away, at the base of the hills he lived on today. He had heard every manner of tall tale associated with the dense woodland as a child. Most of the tales were just that, tales to scare children. 

But sometimes he would wonder if any of them held any weight. Especially so when some men who foraged and hunted in the woods never came back to their village. 

Of course now he could just equate their disappearances to run-ins with predatory animals. Bears, mountain lions, wolves, all manner of creatures that could easily prey on a man.

As he grew he learned to respect the wilderness in which he lived and shed childish notions of tricky fairies and hungry forest spirits and other such nonsense. The world was a tangible thing that a strong man could tame. It wasn’t a mystic source that was untouchable. 

Alone, Jack lived a peaceful life. As a stubborn youth he had erected a cabin at the mouth of the woods at the top of the hillside. As he grew into adulthood he perfected his home, built a chicken coop, and kept other small farm animals. 

The chickens were for eggs and meat. The sheep were for wool from which he made most of his winter clothing. The two goats were for milk, butter and cheese. His small field grew wheat, corn, potatoes, carrots and wild berries. 

He owned one good workhorse that helped till his small field as well as toted him down the hill when he ventured into his childhood village for supplies. Luckily, as the years drew on he ventured to the village less and less. Only needing a couple things he couldn’t grow or hunt himself. Mostly the feed for the animals and metalworks from the local blacksmith. He’d trade for what he needed, visit his family briefly, and then continue his solitude up in the cabin on the hill. 

The reason Jack had gone into the forest this time was for meat. It was nearing winter and his stores for the coming cold season were low. He wanted to make a strong supply of jerky to add to his meals as the animals began to migrate away. 

As often as he went into the woods, he would’ve counted himself seasoned enough to find his way along. But, something about today just had a wrongness to it he couldn’t shake. 

He wandered with a fearful blindness he hadn’t felt since he was a child on his first hunt. The uneasy feeling was hard to shake; especially when he thought he had turned around only to be met with the same clearing over and over again. His footsteps in the snow never overlapped, but that had to be impossible. 

The morning light waned from noon, to evening and finally it started to die completely. The temperature was also dropping degree by degree until Jack could see his breath and feel the bite of chill on any exposed skin. 

He never entered the woods without supplies. He had a backpack full of necessities and he was dressed warmly for the coming winter night, just in case something like this were to happen. But, he hadn’t ever thought he’d actually get lost and be forced to stay overnight. 

He decided to focus on hunkering down for the night. He was an outdoorsman; so setting up a perimeter, erecting the tent, and digging out the firepit didn’t take long at all. There would be no point wandering in the dark if he had been so disoriented in the daylight. He’d just make another go of leaving the woods come morning. 

Once his campsite was established he stood up and surveyed the area. The dying light gave him a limited range of sight; but enough to see branches and other broken brush on the ground. He picked up only the driest kindling. 

He dropped the sticks into the makeshift fire pit, took out the flint from his pocket and sparked a fire. Embers exploded up into the air as the fire snarled and popped to a warm raging glow just as the last bit of sunlight faded completely. 

He was lulled into a feeling of safety and calm as he basked in the warmth of the fire. He could see the clearing around him with more clarity, even the once dark tree line had shadows of light dancing from trunk to trunk. 

Snap.

Underbrush behind him broke and he immediately turned. He tried to find movement in the treeline, straining his eyes as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Rationally, he thought it was probably just an animal, but what kind of animal? 

Jack saw the dark outline emerge and he caught the shine of the stranger’s eyes as they stepped into the clearing. 

“Hey there.” The stranger called over to him. “Didn’t expect to run into anyone else here.”

As unusual as it was, that someone else was wandering the forest at night, what was more strange was what this man was wearing. From shoulder to ankle he wore a fur lined cloak. It didn’t conceal the fact that underneath he was wearing very old fashioned animal hide clothing. Even for homemade clothing, the stitching was not of the modern style. But maybe it just seemed more unusual because the cloak he wore appeared so new and expensive with a rabbit fur lining and dark velvet base.

“Likewise.” Jack said, gesturing towards his makeshift camp. “Want to join me?” He felt compelled to ask, though he didn’t know why.

The mysterious stranger smiled at the invitation and walked over, as he got closer to the light of the fire, it looked like his eyes were red — but that wasn’t possible, it must’ve been a trick of the light. “So what brings you here?” He asked, sitting next to Jack. 

“I wanted to stock up on supplies for winter.” 

The stranger looked around the camp area he had created, his eyes dancing with mirth, seeing no such supplies. “How did that go?” 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh, it was obvious it hadn’t gone well, he didn’t have anything to show for his hours of wandering aside from being lost, “Not well.” 

The man grinned, “At least we met, that’s something isn’t it?” 

“As vast as the forest is, I’d say it is.” 

“I was drawn here by the fire you made, I could smell the smoke, and see the light.” 

“Were you lost too?” 

He shook his head, finally dropping the hood of his cloak to expose his face. He was handsome, especially so in the dim light, “No, I’m never lost in these woods.” 

“Do you live nearby?” 

“Yes.” 

Jack had never run into anyone else in the forest before. Nor had he ever seen a house, or a hut, or a tent anywhere when he had entered for supplies. He had lived next to this forest for years; so the admission struck him as odd, but he also didn’t feel like he could contest it. Something about the stranger just made him feel at ease. 

“Do you have a name?” The man asked. 

“Yes, my name is Jack.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jack,” The man seemed to taste the name on his tongue, something about it just sent a jolt down the blond’s spine, “My name is Gabriel.” Before anything else could be said he reached into his cloak and took out a fresh rabbit; it seemed to almost appear from nowhere, “I wasn’t as unlucky as you, so we can share my bounty.”

“Thank you.” Jack said sincerely, “I’d like that very much.” 

“The least I can do.” Gabriel said, “You invited me next to your fire, afterall.” 

Jack offered the roasting sticks to the dark haired man as he went to work prepping the rabbit meat. It didn’t take long for the meat to start roasting, the smell of it arousing Jack’s appetite; the fat falling into the fire and creating emberous pops. 

Gabriel took the first swig of the wineskin before he offered the rest to Jack, “Here, I’m sure you’re thirsty.” 

Jack had water, but he definitely wouldn’t turn down alcohol. He took the wineskin and took a long drink; not expecting the earthy flavor of the liquid. It felt warm going down his throat and almost immediately relaxed his body. “What kind is this?” He couldn’t help but ask, feeling addicted to this strange flavor, he couldn’t help but drink again. 

“My own blend.” 

“You seem to have many talents.” Jack said with a wry smile. 

Gabriel just chuckled, “I suppose I do.” He took the rabbit meat from the fire and offered a couple sticks to Jack. 

Next to the hearth the two men ate and drank; the conversation light and flowing as the winter night continued on. 

The words, the sentences, Jack’s mind couldn’t grasp everything that was being said as time passed. His brain felt foggy once the wineskin was empty, but his belly was full and his body was warm. 

Eventually his eyelids felt heavy and he had trouble sitting upright. Gabriel had his broad hand on his back, keeping him steady as the fire started to finally die to smoldering embers. 

“Sorry.” He could remember mumbling; just nonsense apologies for no reason. He must just be drunk, and it felt embarrassing in front of his new friend. 

Gabriel just shook his head, plump lips parting but Jack didn’t catch the words(if there had been any). He grabbed his upper arm with his other hand and helped Jack get to his feet. 

Jack was guided towards the tent he erected earlier; but all he could focus on was Gabriel’s face and how close it was. Just hovering there in his space, vaguely aware of when the man had eased him down into the animal furs in his tent and started to help dress him down. He couldn’t help it when he reached out and grabbed the front of Gabriel’s cloak; pulling him close, forcing their lips together in a desperate drunken kiss. 

Gabriel didn’t indulge him; merely eased his mouth away with a smile and a laugh, “None of that.” He wasn’t offended; but Jack could almost see something like sadness in his eyes? 

Why was he sad?

Jack wanted to ask, but all he did was mumble. Eventually his eyes closed, and the feeling of Gabriel’s hands on him(as he helped him get comfortable) faded. He wanted to pull the man back, he wanted to tell him to stay, he wanted to confess to how lonely he was living alone and how beautiful Gabriel was. 

“Sleep.” Gabriel said softly, right next to his ear; and that was exactly what Jack did. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The sunlight warmed his face and stung his eyes when he blinked them open. He was briefly disorientated as he sat up, looking around, but this wasn’t where he had been last night. 

Jack was sitting at the mouth of the woods, he could see his farm and his cabin. Around him were his supplies, and even more than that, there were animal carcasses and buckets of water. There was only one set of footprints in the snow and no sign of the stranger from the night before. 

As confused as he was, he also felt fear. 

His mother’s fairytale coming to the forefront of his mind, “Jackie,” She’d say to him as she tucked in him at night, “Remember if you’re ever lost, make a fire. The Hulder are attracted to fires, and if you invite them, and are kind to them, they will look after you and the hearth.” She’d pinch his cheek and say in a stern tone, “But if you’re rude to them, or turn them away, they’ll roast you and eat you right over your own firepit!” 

But that was just a story. 

Wasn’t it?


End file.
